Ω Turbulant Passionate Spiral
by Satoh
Summary: KitexNatsumeOCxOClater on in the fic.HENTAI Natsume bonds with Blackrose.Kite stumbles upon something he didn't expect, and likewise Natsume has a similar encounter. mysterious new character has made the scene and is threatening all who play The World.
1. Ω Discovered Corrupted Safe Haven

Ok, you know the drill, I don't own .hack or any of the characters in this story, aside from Unison and any other OC I bring in later.  
Also please note that in trying something new with my writing, ther WILL be sexual content, and it WILL be very quick to happen. If this is offensive, then... well you know not to read things that offend you...

Chapter One: Ω Discovered Corrupted Safe Haven

Part one: Unexpected Arrival

"Ahh Thursday…" she said reading her latest fantasy novel. She never understood why it was so empty on Thursdays. It was as reliable as the suns rising. Not even a teacher would enter the library on Thursdays, but that was fine. With the whole library to herself, she could do whatever she wanted for two whole class periods, and on Thursdays, often she would. Being an avid reader and a librarian in a library completely devoid of people for 3 hours every Thursday, she was living her dream. That is, she was living one of her dreams…

Often, while reading, one hand would hold open the book while the other was free to roam about and do whatever subconscious task it was instructed. Whether it be aimlessly teasing and twirling her short black hair, which was cut similarly, though decidedly more tame, to her character's avatar, to scratching at an itch that seemed to move around, to fixing her round, yet not unbecoming, glasses.

Occasionally though she would drift off to sleep on Thursdays, from boredom and absence of interesting reading material. Then there were even the days when she would do things certainly not meant for a school environment. Today would perhaps be one of those days she thought deep in the back of her mind. Subconsciously her hand trailed its way down to her side and hung limply for a moment. Lingering for a few seconds it proceeded to a crease in her navy skirt and began kneading it as though it would unfold and be smooth, though it never did. Finally it snaked its way to the recess of her pleated garment, where beneath there was no limb to support it but rather on either side thereof.

Receding back a bit, the migrant appendage finally found its mark. The unneeded hand grazed back and forth slowly and idly about the area as she was becoming more and more engrossed in her book. It was no great distraction as it was now but more so an enhancement to the peaceful state she was entering. The world was blackness now, nonexistent and unimportant. The further she got into the object of her concentration, however, the limb too progressed as if trying to keep pace with her ever increasing page count. Finally, now completely unaware that her hand even existed, or anything aside from the fantasy she was entranced upon, the hindrance of the pleats was flipped aside so as to get to the heart of the underlying matter.

By now both phrases and fingers were frenzied in each one's respective act. The descriptions off the page were mesmerizing; the digits off the palm, masterful. Competing now were the two hands, to see who was the faster, the hand of pleasure or the hand of the page, and in both book and body, a climax was fast approaching. With release and revelation at hand nothing was a possible threat to her moment—nothing accept….

"N-Natsume….wha.…I-err- uhh…sorry I think I'll leave now!" said some unrecognizable thing which she quickly began to realize was a student who'd walked in… She couldn't let word of this get out, she'd be in detention for months, but even worse than that, banned from the library! Acting more quickly than her normal inclination she grabbed the teenage boy's arm just before he could run out.

"Wait just a sec! I-uhm… You can't-err…." She was at a total loss for words… but he wasn't exactly spinning any yarns either, in fact he looked a bit pale. His eyes were focused on something and his mind was obviously working on something quite profound…

"My arm….its….weeh—" and with his last unintelligible muttering he fainted. As his body fell limp and his arms loosed from her grip she realized what had struck him. It wasn't the innocent book hand she had used but its slightly more than moist opposite…

She stared at the offending hand and back at the boy and back at the hand again. She didn't time to contemplate her adrenaline-induced folly, class was nearly over for the day and she couldn't risk someone finding them this way. 'THINK, Natsume, THINK! Think, think, think!' Much to her dismay nothing came to mind, so as an act of desperation she mustered all her strength, picked him up (as best she could, which was about waist high, feet still dragging heavily on the ground). Clumsily, she brought him to a bench outside, leaning his heavy, limp form on it as though asleep in the wonderful weather of the day.

Natsume herself, on the other hand, not particularly fond of strenuous physical activity, practically collapsed on the bench next to him, panting heavily. But no! She couldn't rest yet she had to leave and hope he'd forgotten what he'd seen when he collapsed. On that day she did more running than ever before in gym. She'd run all the way to her apartment complex.

Horrifying as it was, she couldn't stop thinking about it, she had to tell someone about it, though certainly not in detail! 'The World!' she thought 'I'll login and play some that'll calm me down…' Placing the headgear in its rightful area she nervously pressed button to login from her ALTIMIT desktop.

Golden rings spiraled down her avatar's lithe frame as she appeared in The World. Looking around for a moment she spotted Kite and immediately ran over to him saying, "Kite! Hey, the most embarrassing thing happened to me today!!" She was winded and seemingly distraught.

"Yeah, I know… I mean, me too," came his wavering reply. "I thought I'd come here to clear my head," he said finishing mentally, 'but it looks like the event will be following me…'

"Oh really? Well mine was pretty embarrassing so, I'll let you go first, ok?" she said quickly with an energetic yet obviously nervous smile. The World was many amazing things, it could read your gestures translate your voice into text, and even mirror your own blush and facial expression, a fact that wasn't working in either .hacker's favor. Kite's face had paled, in a stark contrast to the red of his teammate Natsume.

What to do now, what would he say to that? He couldn't simply explain the events as they had happened, that would be a dead giveaway. 'I really don't like lying to people, but this time I have to! Hmm, GOT IT!!' he pondered in silence for no more than a second. "I, heh, I guess I um… I spilled soup on my pants…" he explained, putting on the best (and worst) acting performance of his life.

"Oh that's horribly embarrassing! Well, I guess its my turn now…" she looked away, face glowing even redder. Kite then interrupted, "Hey its ok if you don't want to tell me, I wouldn't want to know if it was that bad!" She looked up at him through her avatar's ever-closed eyes and smile brightly. "Thanks Kite that's so sweet! But, in truth… I won't be able to stop worrying about it until I say something…" Kite's plan hadn't worked quite so well, it seemed he would yet be reminded of the events from earlier in the day.

"Well, I guess I'll give you the watered down version, ok? Well, as you know I'm the librarian at my school. Well, I was reading a book, and I have sort of this habit, and well, its not something you would want most people to find out about. I uh, and then, well, a boy came into the library and caught me with my embarrassing habit… It's really strange since nobody EVER comes in on Thursdays!" she explained with nerve-wracking amounts of fidgeting and blush.

Kite was in utter mental agony, having been through exactly what she had described, only in reverse. She obviously never considered who he was or why he'd been there, which was good, sort of. "So, Kite, do you want to go to a dungeon?" she asked, breaking his thoughts into bits. He couldn't think of anything better to say so he blurted, "I-uhh I have some chores I have to do today, I just remembered!" and promptly logged off. Natsume completely oblivious to the workings of Kite's mind simply stood confused.

All was not lost for the day though, as Blackrose logged in shortly thereafter. "Hey Blackrose, can we go to a dungeon and talk some?" she asked with one hand grasping the opposing arm from behind her back. "Okay," came the reply, "but where do you want to go?"

"Hmm," she mumbled. Thinking of the only keywords seeming to fit with her situation, she said, "How about, Ω Discovered Corrupted Safe Haven?" And off they went to fight and talk…

Part two: Unexpected, A Rival

Elsewhere in that very dungeon, on the 3rd floor, in the large room east of the entrance, battle was already waging, fierce battle at that. "Come back here you little whelp!" yelled the gray twinblade as she ran top speed at the blademaster. "Stop please don't kill me I didn't do anything to you!" he pleaded using another speed charm in hopes he could outrun her. It was to no avail, she was still the faster, with blinding speed she lunged at him. "Tiger Claws!! Stacato!! Saber Dance!! Gale of Swords!! Tempest Strike!!" she was unleashing several skills at once, a trait that meant she was obviously no natural player. Her body move so fast it was as though there were five of her.

Blackrose and Natsume descended the stairs and into the next room. A portal gave way to a chest containing some useless item. Continuing through the rooms Blackrose commented, "Natsume, I'm really impressed, you're really opening up! I mean granted that wasn't the type of conversation I expected to have with you, but I think you really are getting more in touch with yourself!" To which Natsume replied, "Yes, but I'll certainly not be getting in touch with myself in the library anymore!" Blackrose couldn't help but laugh, "You know that's not what I meant! But see even that was just proof of what I'm saying! You're even making jokes about things you would normally be stressed over!"

Natsume looked over with a smile and said, "I suppose it's good that I had this talk with you, now I feel loose and free, I had tried to talk with Kite about it but that only got more stressful…"

"No kidding, guys aren't really the ones to talk to about this stuff. How about this, if you need to talk you can flashmail me kay? Anyway let's check out the next room!" Blackrose exclaimed growing more and more excited about the possible treasures. Walking through the next door, at the east, she heard cries for help and sprang into action, Natsume quickly after.

"Help! Somebody— Hey you two, help, give me a hand!!" his cries were all too slow as the twinblade clad in gray leapt from her position across the room and landed her dagger into the back of the pleading and scrambling blademaster, killing him off at last. "Hey you! I don't know what he did, but player killing isn't very nice! Natsume lets teach her a lesson!" Blackrose yelled. "Right!" came the reply.

An email sat in his mailer. He couldn't understand why it would be there, the title and sender confused him even more so. It was marked 'urgent' from Aura. Not wasting any time puzzling over the message's origin he quickly opened and read what it had to say

"From: AuraSubject: Urgent!

Kite, they are in danger.

You must go to the bottom of Ω Discovered Corrupted Safe Haven.

I fear they have gotten themselves into something they cannot handle alone.

Please, Kite, you must make haste!"

This was a very startling message in many ways, Aura had never before commanded him, nor did he think there was anything dangerous left in The World in the absence of the cursed wave. Now was not the time to worry about such things! He had to login now, and help whoever it was that was in danger! Placing the headset on, he tapped buttons quickly, entering his password in record time. No sooner than he gated into the root of Ω, Lia Fail, did he receive a flashmail from Helba. It instructed him that she too had received the urgent message and to meet her in front of the Elf's Haven ASAP. Running quickly to the point he was told, he met Helba and they gated directly to the bottom floor via a Helba gate, not bothering with pleasantries.

In the large room toward the east, as Blackrose and Natsume were about to face off against the malicious twinblade, she smiled at them. She raised a hand and pointed her palm at them. Her smile widened. Blackrose suddenly became very queasy at a thought that had just occurred to her. "Natsume…isn't that…the same stance that…." she started mumbling. Before she could finish the revelation, large black, gray, and purple angular shapes appeared about the mysterious PKer twinblade's wrist. "Hnhnhnhahahahahahaha!!" she laughed in a maniacal gesture. "….Data Drain…." she mused and an even more frightening quiet manner.

Rushing through room after room Kite and Helba finally reached the designated area only to see a terrifying vision ahead of them. 'Data Drain….' The angular symbols around the twinblade's wrist began to spin and large angular wings formed behind her, in the exact fashion of Kite's own Data Drain. Helba immediately raised her 8 Wise Men and brought Wryneck Rf upon the gray twinblade, as a stall. It didn't have any noticeable affect on the horrific bracelet wielder.

Beams of light exploded out of the black bracelet, and all seemed lost to Natsume and Blackrose. Suddenly Kite sprang forward, taking the blast. Falling and tumbling on the ground Kite yelled, "Are you alright!? Get him out of here!!" Due to the bracelet on his own hand he was protected from Data Drain somewhat, but bad status effects were still inflicted upon him.

"I see, so the other one has appeared to me, I am Unison." the gray twinblade said, "and I will take great pleasure in killing you." Raising her blades, she began to unleash many techniques at once again, but before they could connect with the weakened Kite, whom Helba had not yet had time to heal, something stopped her.

"I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you will be deleted!" Said an unmistakable voice from the back of the room.

"So the Pig-Head has finally arrived. Now gating all player characters out," Helba said with a slight peak of amusement in her voice. Unison was now in a rage, blinding fast attacks at the Administrator all failed to reach him as he said the words, "Please forgive the inconvenience, but this area shall now be deleted…" And with that the picture flickered and the area was gone, along with the mysterious twinblade, Unison.

Ending Notes:

So thats the basic first chapter of this story which i hope will prove to be enjoyable to all who read it. Please read and review, let me know how I can better adapt my story to the tastes of the readers (provided it still goes on with my plot XD)


	2. Δ Stalking His Feeling

Ok, you know the drill, I only own my OC's…

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Δ Stalking His Feeling

Hyphen sat contemplating the recent events that had transpired in The World. "If players like that one twinblade use the high level servers… I think I'll go back to Mac Anu and work my way up…" he said with a slight sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about which server you play on," a voice said, walking up behind him and sitting down, "because you know…" She stood back up and readied her blades, finishing with malice dripping off every word, "I never let my mark get away!"

"You're crazy, get away! What the hell did I ever do to you!?" he gasped, jumping four feet away and turning to her. Ever cautious, he had his menu open and the cursor was targeting a speed charm.

"You skipped out on our fight, that's what!" she lunged at him. By reflex his finger tapped the button, activating the speed charm in a split second. And with that bit of aid he managed to make the chaos gate before his hp was completely depleted. His heart raced as he tapped in the first 3 words he could think of, 'stalking…his…feeling!' With that he was gone. "You won't make a fool of me twice!!" Unison yelled with rabid ferocity, as she followed him and gated to the same area.

------------

Koji sat through another boring math class, the time slowly creeping by. Finally it was time for gym! Today was a special day for him in gym, the girls' gym class would be just across the fence. Not that Koji was waiting to see the girls in their gym clothes, no that wasn't it at all… ok maybe a little, but he had bigger reasons to wait for this day. But now wasn't the time to be worrying about it, he had to change into his own uniform or he'd be late for class.

Today was the day that his class would be tested on the oval track, all period he would be running. The test was to see how long you could go before finally collapsing, and how many times you stopped to catch your breath along the way.

After some warm-ups, the test had begun. He wouldn't fail the test just for his plan to succeed, but he wouldn't go for any records either. Koji ran for a good solid 5 minutes, then he stopped to take a few breaths, looking out past the fence as he did. The girl's class it seemed was doing flexed arm hangs again, that brought back some ironic memories in him. "Hey quite starin' out there and get back to runnin'. It ain't good to tempt yerself like that!" the gym teacher yelled from across the track.

"Oh! Sorry sir I was just taking a breather!" he yelled back a bit startled. Running some more he watched as the other class lined up and took turns doing each of the various exercises, including the arm hangs. The lines progressed further and further until he could finally see the target of his plot, just coming into view at the edge of the fence.

A few more laps, and he was looking intently, waiting for just the chance he needed. Suddenly something caught his shoulders roughly and he fell to the ground hard. Dizzily he heard the gym teacher saying, "Kid, yer pushin' yer luck, you nearly ran straight inta that building there. Thatta been real messy, kid. Maybe you been runnin' too long today, go sit somewhere 'til ya get yer senses back."

Embarrassing, but a blessing in disguise, he could go sit by the fence and watch from there. Soon he'd finish his goal. He watched intently as she came ever closer. With the line leading along the fence, he would have the perfect opportunity soon.

--------------

As they reached closer and closer to the dreaded obstacle course of her discontent, the girl in front of her turned saying, "Hey Oguro, that guy's been staring at you all this time." As she grew nearer and nearer to the one she'd pointed out, she slowly began to realize who it was.

He was now no more than about a foot away, separated by the fence. He turned and looked directly at her, and she practically screamed, "It's you again!" The intense glare he received, coupled with the loud accusation, startled him to the point of scrambling away to the other end of the field.

Sighing to himself he said, "Well that was a bust, I guess I'll try after class today…" Gym class ended slowly, but time seemed to speed up as his nerves began to grate on what happened earlier. Now it was nearly study period, the last one of the day. He could slip out easily enough, and he knew where she would be, but it didn't work so well. By the time he had mustered his courage enough to attempt his plan again, the final bell rang.

'One last chance!' he thought, "I have to get to her before she goes home!" He shoved his things in his bag and tore out of the school. Looking nervously around, he couldn't seem to spot her through all the masses of students leaving the building. But wait! No, there she was, taking her time, not rushing. She would be alone soon at this pace. "Perfect!" he said sprinting toward her.

----------

Natsume looked up from her pile of books, she'd dropped them on her way out, saw him dashing at her. Startled, she couldn't think where to run so she took a deep breath and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She would have to stand up to him. When he was only about 2 meters away she yelled, "Stop stalking me! I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I won't let you!"

"Wait, wait!" he said, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm not stalking you, My name is Koji, Ito Koji. I was only… um, I was going to—" he tried to explain.

"To what!? Don't think you can trick me!" she interrupted. "No, I'm not trying to trick you! I just wanted to…err… I wanted to ask you if you would like to go somewhere with me…" came his reply. It was obvious by his tone that she'd shattered his nerve completely. Too nerve-wracked from the whole ordeal, he ran home before she could respond.

Back in front of the school, Natsume stood stone-ridden in confusion for a moment. "Oguro Natsume… what have you done this time…" she said idly to herself, before starting home.

----------

Back at the field, Hyphen the blademaster was having the fight of his life, or rather running from it. He knew he was no match for the obviously abnormal powers of his twinblade foe. "Can't we make a deal or something!?" he said scrambling round the dungeon-like field map, looking desperately for the dungeon itself, hoping he could lose her within the many maps of it.

Finally, rounding the corner, he spotted the entrance and ran straight down it. Using another speed charm he dashed through room after room, killing as he went, stopping in a random place on the middle floor. "She'll never expect me to stay around here, most people would run to the lowest level and get trapped…" he said breathing a slow sigh of relief.

"She's a lot smarter than you think…" Unison said with a malicious grin. He was scared out of his mind now. "How the hell did you get here so fast!?" he sputtered. Dashing around the room he managed a quick escape, and used a sprite ocarina item to quickly gate out of the area.

----------

Natsume logged in somewhat confused about what to do next. Noticing Blackrose was online she sent a quick flashmail. Seconds later she and Moonstone had appeared at Lia Fail's chaos gate. "Oh, is he coming along too…?" Natsume questioned, hinting that she had something private to talk about.

"Don't worry about him, he's really a good listener. Not to mention I couldn't get him to say one damn word throughout the whole dungeon…" she replied adding slight annoyance in at the last part. Moonstone simply looked on, making a barely audible grunt of acknowledgment. Golden rings spiraled down beside the chaos gate one more time and Kite was now walking forward slowly.

"H-hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, still a bit nervous from before. "We were about to go into the dungeon…" Moonstone answered, startling Blackrose. Kite was somewhat surprised as well, if Moonstone answered it must be important. "Ok then, have fun guys…" he said walking off to find something else to do.

"Wow, you really know how to drive a point!" Blackrose chimed in. However to this the only response was, "…mm…" With that, Blackrose sighed, chose some keywords, and they gated out. Seconds after they gated, Kite switched to Σ server, hoping to solo a dungeon without too much strain.

----------

Hyphen had been dashing for his life all over each server for almost 3 hours now. Gating to Σ's Fort Ough, he spotted someone just about to gate out and asked, "H-hey sorry to barge in, but you mind if I party with you for a while!?" Having already typed in the keywords Kite replied, "I suppose," forming the party, they were off to Σ Lonely Confused Messenger.

They had only just arrived when a feminine voice stopped Hyphen in his tracks yelling, "Where the hell do you think you're going huh!?" Kite looked on as a female player chased down another on a grunty. "You're awful jumpy, is the field level a bit high for you here?" he said looking, back at his newest comrade.

"Heh heh, no, sorry it's nothing. Lets go to the dungeon before someone swipes the treasure?" he dismissed, realizing that this must be a semi-popular field today. "Actually to tell the truth someone's been chasing me; a PK. I wouldn't be surprised if she was as strong as the infamous player killer of Carmina Gadelica was in his day." Hyphen explained, "She's been chasing me for two days now. She's relentless… But anyway let's go get some treasure!"

"To tell you the truth," Kite said, as they trudged toward the dungeon's entrance, "Your PC doesn't really seem to fit your personality." The idle chat was obviously beginning to wear down the blademaster's tension. "Well, it wasn't mine initially, I sort of ended up with it through a process of elimination," Hyphen explained.

"You see, I asked a group of friends to help me out with my character, thinking they could perhaps get me some equipment or level me up while I was busy. But in the end they all just fought over my character's visual aspect, until I stepped in and used a bit of advice from all of them… And I ended up with this odd combination of heavy metal musician, shaman, and a few bits of a legend added in," he explained.

He pointed to the odd wave symbols on his shirt, the general raggedness of his clothes, and the overall character design, resembling that of Balmung slightly. "But in the end I like it well enough, we've been through some good times, this PC and I," he trailed off some.

Now in the dungeon they continued to chat idly about random things, just beginning to get acquainted. Eventually the conversation shifted to Kite's inability to express his feelings in the way he'd wanted to. "The way I see it, you should just walk up and state it how it is, don't sweat it till you've said it, ya know?" he continued. "Basically, unless you want her to think you're playing some kind of head game, or you want her to figure it out herself (trust me, that never happens the way you want it to) you should simply explain it quickly without thinking. Its less difficult if you don't think about it, since you won't be worrying, ya know?" he stated his point.

"Hmm, I could try that, but every time I get near her, something bad happens. Last time I tried, she thought I was stalking her…" Kite responded, explaining the events of the previous few hours. "Ah, that's rough, but maybe I'm not the best person to talk to about this, I'm not exactly the most popular guy in my school, none the less with the fairer ones…" Hyphen said with a slight dread, as though he was remembering something awful. "Ah, but cheer up, she plays on here too, didn't you say? So catch up to her later and tell her here! Sure its less personal, but this is an amazing game, and if you never get your chance, you'll never know what could've been. To me not knowing is worse than the fear of rejection." Hyphen consoled. "You've just gotta do what you can while you can do it!" he said, busying himself with a monster.

"Because life is short right?" a voice decidedly not Kite's spoke up. Finishing the monster in an instant he turned to see a very dead Kite and a very angry Unison—an angry Unison quickly approaching! This was bad, she was in the center of the room moving ever closer, and he was in a corner.

His heart was racing, fear and adrenaline mixed and mingled in his veins. I is said that in times of increased stress, time moves more slowly, if this was the case then Unison was even faster than he realized. She was sprinting full tilt now. As her blade was about to crash into his chest, by some unlikely chance he was able to raise his sword to parry it. There was the slightest of pauses as her blade's edge met his. A pause followed immediately by her dagger sliding through his sword as though it wasn't there at all.

He ducked out of the way and began running only to find himself trapped in the corner adjacent. "NO MORE GAMES!!" Unison shouted, leaping across the distance, closing the gap in an instant. Her edge was positioned above her head so as to bring it down with the inertia of the fall into him. Hyphen's sword clashed to the floor with a loud noise. 'Well… I'm gonna die either way… What could it hurt?' he thought to himself silently.

As Unison fell ever closer to death-strike proximity, Hyphen raised his head and met her lips with his. She was taken off guard by this spontaneous act. She landed on her feet with her arms at her sides. Neither of her weapons had scored a hit. Unfortunately she regained herself quickly. She finished him off with a normal attack. As he fell limp to the dungeon floor she turned her back contemplating the recent event. There was a flash of golden rings and she was gone.

--------------------------------------

Three figures appeared at the chaos gate walking through the allyway of Lia Fail. "Wow, that was some story, you should write soap operas Natsume." the tanned heavyblade said, "but seriously, why not give it a shot?" Natsume was silent for a moment, finally saying, "Well…I kind of…I kind of like someone else a little bit…"

"Ohhhh I see… You like Kite don't-cha?" Blackrose responded using the command for a wink. Natsume jumped a little in her chair, yelping, "I—!" Moonstone had a sudden flashback to one of the dungeons he had invited Kite to. He remembered vividly how Kite had teased him about the item they had gone to get for Aquamarine. He remembered that he didn't like it very much. Moonstone took a step forward knocking Blackrose to the ground with one hand. Before she could even protest the rough treatment he spoke.

"Just tell him," he said. Natsume, who was puzzled, remained silent for the time. "Rather, tell them both. Explain to Kite. You should do it today… and tell the boy at your school you are not available." Blackrose, still on the floor, with mouth wide open, exclaimed, "You talked again!" Moonstone simply stood there, and finally 'Moonstone:…' appeared in the chat window.

--------------------------------------

There was a chime and the 'New FlashMail' icon began flashing. "Come to Lia Fail…" Kite read aloud. "Moonstone?" he puzzled.

--------------------------------------

A similar occurrence met with Blackrose. She read the message to herself, 'Leave.' Glaring at Moonstone she yelled, "Wh-wh-wh-_what_!? Who do you think you are, ordering me around!?" Another FlashMail indicator jingled into existence.

'Please leave.'

Blackrose mailed back this time, "What's with you! You can't just order me around like that! Why the hell should I leave?" Golden rings spun down near the chaos gate and Moonstone logged out immediately. As Kite got his barings straight he looked at the small grunty farm in front of him for a moment. Blackrose suddenly understood and logged out as well.

Natsume was too busy contemplating Moonstone's words to even notice the recent events. It was only when Kite approached saying 'hi' that she snapped out of the stupor. "K-Kite! I—uhh, I have something I need to tell you…" she nervously responded. Kite waited for more on the subject, but was surprised when he heard a loud crash and some beeping and yelling. In an instant she'd disappeared. "Hmmhh…" Kite mused and decided, "I guess I'll logout and check my e-mail or something."

--------------------------------------

Hyphen sat staring out at the scenery of Dun Loireag mumbling to himself. "I wonder if that woman will leave me alone now that she's finally gotten to PK me…" he sat with his chin in his hand, leaned against his knees. "I'll bet she never leaves me alone, not after what I pulled…" he continued.

"You may be right you know." a voice sounded from slightly behind him to the left. His heart skipped a beat and proceeded to jackhammer his ribcage. He was in a bad position, while seated he couldn't activate items or run away very quickly. If he stood up to run, she'd kill him. If he stayed, she'd kill him. What happened next completely floored him. "You really surprised me back then." she said, as he finally turned to look at her. She was seated close-by him in a similar fashion to his own. 'Funny, when she's not trying to kill me she looks almost serene' he thought to himself. "You know, I can't figure it out. What would make one do what you did, in a situation like that one? You don't make any sense. I don't understand you." she continued.

He was silent for a moment, and when it looked as though he was safe he stood up to sneak away. "Hey," she called, and he nearly jumped out of his chair. He turned cautiously expecting to be staring down the flat of her dagger, but she'd only just then stood up. She walked over to him saying, "I don't get you, and I refuse to accept that." She leaned closer to him and said, "So how about we go somewhere until I _do_ get you?" Everything about what she said sounded like a bad idea. Innocent, but trap-worthy. Yet somehow he couldn't help but feel a little off centered. He was both terrified, and excited. It was like he was dealing with a split personality. Like something had changed, but she was still easily the strongest and most dangerous character he had ever seen. 'If I don't go she'll probably hunt me down again…oh, man…' he reasoned to himself. Sighing just deep enough to release some of the tension, but not so much as to be noticeably opposed, he said, "Alright… Where to?"

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Ok so that's the long awaited chapter 2, please for the love of god, REVIEW! Anyway, chapter 3 may take just as long or longer to write up… I got massive writer's block from the day after I posted chapter one till just recently… Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
